The Partner
by Demonbuster
Summary: Earth's best hero finds himself in Hyrule


The Legend of Zelda: The Partner

By: Scott Gauley 

19-year-old Leon Vinagrada sat in his favorite couch watching TV. Leon lived in the state of California in the United States, but he was born in the Soviet Union in 1983. After the collapse of the USSR, he and parents moved to the USA to escape the troubles going on in they're country, while his two sisters: Nadia and Alexandra, stayed in Russia and decided to see things out. Last summer in the year 2001, he became a legend. While vacationing in England, he went to check out the mysterious Sherwood Forest. While he was there, he found the mythical sword Excalibur and he later found out he was the chosen one, the one to fight against evil. He had saved the world from the clutches of Satan's right hand man: Pothas. After he saved the world, he opened up his own demon extermination business; well actually his services were free of charge. He wanted to help the people as much as he could from evil. While he was lost in his thoughts, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Demonbuster, how can I help you?" The voice on the other end of the phone was frantic. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down sir you're babbling! What's your address?" Leon said. "But that's way out in the woods!" The voice on the other end of the phone was pleading: "Please help me!!!..." Then Leon heard a click; he'd been disconnected. Leon had to help this man. He quickly got up, grabbed Excalibur, his shield and his other equipment, and ran out the door, and got into his custom made 2002 Pontiac Trans-am. Leon flipped on the police light and turned on the siren. Some people thought Leon was ripping off the "Ghostbusters" formula-but he couldn't help it, that was his favorite movie. Leon permitted himself a small smile and drove off into the night.

When he got to the woods, Leon could tell something was amiss...there was a strange fog surrounding the area...After what seemed forever, Leon came to the place; a small cabin. Leon tuned off his car and grabbed his equipment. But before he could reach the cabin, a raspy voice stopped him..."Going somewhere?" Leon turned around, he unsheathed Excalibur and readied his shield. "Who are you?" Leon said? The creature before him was about 5'10", male, he wore a dark cloak that covered his body, since it was dark, Leon couldn't make out his features well. But he did have blood-red glowing eyes; those are the kind of eyes that can send chills down anyone's spine..."Me?" The creature said. "I travel from realm to realm...creating havoc, now it's your realms turn to suffer my wrath, hahahaha!" "Where's the man who called?" Leon said. "Dead, I had to get rid of him...heheh." "Enough!" Leon yelled and charged at the Demon, the Demon taken aback by his sudden charge didn't have time to defend himself, before he knew it, Leon was upon him. The demon tried using his magic against Leon- but it was too late. Leon stabbed him right through the heart...A mortal wound. The demon gasped, and spoke, "That's it.... I knew I shouldn't have gotten cocky.... If I go out...you can never see your world again!" And then the wind started kicking up...and before Leon knew it- there was a huge vortex forming behind him...Leon tried to fight but the wind became too strong...His car went into the vortex first...And before he knew it- Leon was in the vortex...He could only wonder where the vortex would take him....

It was a rather calm and peaceful day in Hyrule. Link was riding on Epona in Hyrule field admiring the beauty of the land- when all of a sudden he saw a brilliant flash of light and something that sounded like an explosion! He looked up at the sky and saw some weird looking thing fall to the ground.... It was white, and it had some weird writing on it...Plus some weird decorations...Then he heard someone screaming. A man fell out of the sky, just like that white thing did, and the man hit the ground with a loud grunt. Link got off Epona and ran over to the man. He was about 5'9", he had brown hair, light colored skin, he had a sword and shield with him, and he was dressed and the weirdest looking outfit Link had ever seen! It was tan, it looked like a one-piece outfit with long sleeves, and it had a weird emblem on it, near to top of his right arm there was a red circle with a slash though it and it had some strange looking thing inside the red circle. But the most distinguishing feature about the man was that he had rounded ears, Link had never met a round-eared person. The man coughed, and he started to get up. Link was wondering if he should draw his sword, after all the man came out of no-where and he didn't know if he was dangerous. The man coughed again and spoke, "Wh...Where am I?" "You're in Hyrule." Link said. Leon looked at the blonde haired blue-eyed pointy-eared Hylian; Link looked about 19, the same age as him. _What the heck? Why is this guy dressed like this? Don't tell me I'm like in the Middle Ages! Wow! Look at those ears! They're huge; he can't be a human..._Leon thought to himself "are you all right?" Link said. 

"Yeah...I think so.... Sweet merciful crap!!! My car!!!" 

"Your what?"

Leon ran over to his car, it was pretty dirty...He opened the driver side door and looked at the dash, nothing seemed to be broken. _Whew!_ "Hey, uh...Link right? You said we were in Hyrule. What' this place like?"

Link smiled, this man seemed to be friendly, "Well what's your name? Link said. 

"Leon"

"Leon?"

Leon nodded. _What a weird name, _Link thought, _But, I'm sure he's thinking "Link" is a weird name too_. "All right." Link said. "Right now you're in "Hyrule field." Over there is the "Lost woods and Kokiri forest." Link pointed behind Leon, then Link pointed to there left, "Down there is the desert and "Gerudo valley, that' where a gang of all female thieves hang out".....Link told Leon all about the different lands and races that inhabit them, like Goron's Zora's and of course Hylians. Link also told Leon about princess Zelda and the royal family, and basically, everything about Hyrule. 

_If what that demon I killed said was true...I'd never be able to see my world again...But this place does sound nice, and wonderful.... Maybe I could learn to live here..._Leon thought, and then he let out a depressing sigh. Leon looked around and noticed that the sun was starting to set. "We should go to Hyrule castle now and tell princess Zelda what's happened. Leon nodded. "Here, we can use my horse." Link said. Leon laughed. "What's so funny?" Link said. Leon stopped laughing and said, "It's just where I come from, we don't use horses, we use those!" And Leon pointed to his Trans-am, "We call 'em cars." 

"Cars?" Link said

"Yes cars." We can use it to get to the castle in a Jiffy." 

"Yeah but, I can't just leave Epona, my horse out here..." Said Link.

__

Hmmmm, he's right, we can't....

"But...Lon Lon Ranch isn't far from here, you see that over there Leon?" And Link pointed strait ahead to wooden house, which was surrounded by a wall. "Yeah." Leon replied. "Well I can drop Epona off there and I guess we can use your car to get to the castle from there." Leon nodded and told Link he'd meet him at the Ranch entrance. Link hopped on Epona and headed toward the ranch to drop off Epona. 

Leon looked at his car for a little bit, inspecting it for any kind of damage. _Man you're a mess...I just hope you can start up..._Leon looked up, and saw that the sky was now orange, _The sun must be setting. _Link had told him that strange monsters roam the land at night. So Leon quickly got into his car, and turned the key..._Come on! Start! Yes!!!_ It worked, his car started up and Leon drove off for Lon Lon Ranch.

It didn't take Leon long at all to get to the ranch; Leon stopped his Trans-am at the entrance and got out. He found Link talking to some beautiful redhead. _Well now, who's this lovely maiden?_ Leon thought to himself. "Hi Leon." Link said, "This is Malon, her and her father run Lon Lon Ranch- the best ranch in Hyrule! "Link, we're the _only_ ranch in Hyrule." Malon said, and Link and Malon exchanged a good laugh. Malon then focused her attention on Leon, he was rather handsome, despite his rounded ears, he had brown hair and blue eyes. _ What a hunk_ she thought. 

Leon walked up to the both of them and looked at Malon, _Oh, what a babe!_ He thought. Link had told Malon that Leon was from another universe. "How did you wind up here anyway Leon? You never told me." Said link. "Well in my world I'm a spiritual exterminator, I'm the "Demonbuster." Leon said, "Well I answered this call and I went to investigate when I was confronted by this demon, I killed him, but...just before he died he opened up a vortex and said "I shall never see my world again", then me and my car got sucked into it, and I guess this is his revenge on me for killing him. "Oh, you poor man." Malon said, Link could tell that she was starting to get a crush on him, just by the way she was looking at him. Then Link spoke, "I'm sorry Malon, but Leon and me need to get to the castle before the sun completely sets, and you know what happens at night. Malon nodded and let the two go. On they're way back to the car Leon asked Link where does he live, "In the castle" I'm the protector of princess Zelda. Link said. Leon was impressed by this. _Zelda...That's Russian._ Leon thought..._At least, there's one familiar name to me.... Leon_ stepped up to his car and opened the driver's side door, "Oh, pull the handle up and open the door." Link did and he stepped in and sat in the passenger seat. Link was in awe when he looked at the dashboard...Everything was so foreign to him. _Leon's people must be VERY advanced.... Leon_ buckled his seat belt and told Link to do the same, Link did. Link then saw something that caught his eye; it was an object that had many buttons and a weird looking piece of glass with lettering and pictures inside it, Link reached out to touch it when Leon stopped him, "Don't touch that, that's my nav computer."

"A what!?"

"You wouldn't understand. Now are you ready to go to the castle?" Link nodded and told Leon where to go. "Hang on." Leon said. And Leon hit the accelerator and they just zoomed off! Link felt like he was going at the speed of light! Obviously he wasn't used to going this fast! "Yaaaaaaah!!" Link screamed out. Leon looked at the speedometer, it read 71 MPH. Leon looked at link who was all tense, Leon smiled. "Don't worry Link, I'm an expert driver." "I hope so!!" Link said. Link felt like he was gonna vomit, but he knew it wouldn't be polite to do that in his Leon's car, so Link tried his best to hold it in. Leon hit the accelerator even more and the car sped up to 94 MPH. Link wasn't enjoying this, "Leon!!!" Link yelled. Leon was laughing inwardly. _His first car ride, well I'm sure he'll remember it._ Leon looked over at Link, who looked very nauseous _Aw, man. Guess I better roll down his window._ Leon did and told Link if he was going to vomit do it out the window. And with that, Link poked his head out the window and puked his guts out. When he was finished he saw that they weren't too far from the castle entrance. "Leon, please slow down here." Leon loved to burn rubber, but he did as link said and slowed to a measly 45 MPH. "Slower than that Leon, they're are people beyond that drawbridge!" Leon slowed down even more, the speedometer now read a measly 10 MPH. "That's better." Link said. Leon looked at the drawbridge, he was worried that it might not be able to hold his cars weight, but he had to try. Leon was a risk taker after all. He slowly drove over the drawbridge. _All right! It held what a relief._ Leon thought. 

__

Man!!! What a lunatic!! Does everyone in his world drive like that? Link thought to himself. Just then, two Hylian soldiers approached the Trans-am. "Halt!!" One of the soldiers said. Leon stopped his car. _Uh-oh, what's gonna happen now.... Leon_ thought. Then Link leaned over quietly said to Leon, "Don't worry I'll handle this, I'm also a big hero around and I carry lots of weight. Leon nodded and decided to let Link do all the talking. The two soldiers walked over to the car and were dumbfounded, they absolutely had no idea what the heck that thing was! "Good evening." Link said to one of the soldiers. "Link, what in the name of Din is that THING that you're in! And who is that?" Said one of the soldiers. "Oh this?" Link replied, "This is what my friend, Leon call a car, it's a devise of rapid transit, Leon's not from around here, and don't worry, we're good friends, and he's very friendly." 

"I'll say he's not from around here! But...If he's a good friend of yours I guess it's okay. But you can't go riding that thing all through the market!" Said one of the soldiers. "Very well. We'll put it over there in that abandoned alley." The soldier nodded and let them pass. Leon drove into that small abandoned alley and parked his Trans-am. Leon and Link stepped out, Leon locked up his car- even though no one could drive, Leon didn't want his car ransacked. "Okay Leon, let me show you the market square, it's where all our big events are held and all our shops are located here." Link said. The two of them entered the market square, Leon looked around at the many shops and buildings. _Hmm, they're primitive but, this doesn't look so bad..._Leon thought. Then all of a sudden the people who were scurrying about stopped, even the musical band stopped playing! And they all looked at Leon. Link whispered into Leon's ear. "It's your round ears and the way you're dressed." Leon nodded. Then one of the people in the market square spoke. "Who's your friend Link?" "He's a friend of mine; he's not from around here, now please if you don't mind we have to see the princess." Said Link. Leon and Link then trotted off towards Hyrule castle. Leon looked behind him, everyone was still staring at him. Leon shook his head and followed Link. "There it is! It's lovely isn't it?" Said Link. "Wow, now that's a big castle." Link and Leon exchanged a smile and headed up to the castle gate, where there was a soldier waiting. "Ah, hello Link, welcome home, the prin--Who's this?" The castle soldier said. "Oh, this is Leon, he's here on official business, he's from another.... Country and he wishes to see the princess." The soldier nodded and said, "All right, he may enter with you." "Thank you." The soldier opened the gate and let Link and Leon through. 

After a couple of minutes of walking Link and Leon finally entered the castle. Leon looked around._ Dang!! Talk about luxury!!!_ Leon thought to himself. The floor where they stood was marble; there was beautiful red curtains everywhere, with some sort of crest on them, no doubt the crest of the royal family. "We're in the great hall." Said Link. 

"I'll say it's great!!!!" 

Link smiled. At the center of the great hall, was a lovely staircase; It had a nice red carpet on it, and gold railings. At the top along the wall were portraits of the past king's and queen's of Hyrule. Then Link said; "if you'll excuse me Leon, I must get princess Zelda, but stay here." Leon nodded and Link ran up the staircase. Leon looked around some more at the great castle. Leon looked at a nice grand clock; it read 8:03. Leon walked up to the clock to study it._ Man, look at the craftsmanship, you just can't find stuff like this on earth!_ "Leon!" Leon was startled by that, he quickly turned around to see Link and... A rather beautiful young blonde woman with beautiful crystalline eyes, she looked about the same age as him and Link, she wasn't all that tall maybe about 5'5" give or take a few inches 'cause of the shoes she was wearing. _Man, she's gorgeous!!!_ _This must be princess Zelda._ She was dressed in a very fine gown with long white gloves that went up almost to the top of her shoulders. Her gown was decorated with many images and crests. "Hello Leon, it's nice to meet you." Zelda's heavenly, gentle and sensual voice said. Leon could hardly find the will to speak- he was so taken aback by her sheer elegance and beauty. _They don't have woman like this in my world!!_ Leon thought, then he finally managed to speak. "H..Hello princess." Zelda finished walking down the stairs and said, "Oh, please call me Zelda. I mean any friend of Link is a friend of Hyrule." Leon blushed and smiled. "Come." She said, "Let's get out of this hallway and talk in the meeting room." "Okay." Leon replied. And all three of them walked off to the meeting room. 

Zelda sat down cross-legged in one of the chairs in the meeting room. Link and Leon sat across from her. "So Leon is it?" Zelda said. "Yes Leon is my name but, it's not my natural born name. My real and first name given to me is Alexi Vladimir Vinigrada. I was born in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics on April 14, in the year 1983, I also have two sisters: Nadia, and Alexandra. Both are older than I am. I had a brother...Ivan, he was a soldier in the Soviet army, he was killed in a country called Afghanistan in 1985, we were at war with that country...I never even knew my older brother...." Link gave Leon or Alexi a look of regret. "I'm so sorry." Zelda's soothing voice said. "Wait a minute, what should we call you? Leon or Alexi?" Said Link. 

"Well...No-one has called me Alexi since I was nine...But that is my real name...you know what, call me Alexi, I wanna go back to calling myself that." Link and Zelda nodded. "Alexi, why did your parents change your name?" Said Zelda. "Well in the 1991, my country, the Soviet Union, collapsed due to economic reasons. My parents fearing civil war came to a country called the United States of America, to finish raising me. They changed my name, hoping that would make me fit in more, and I learned the English language, that's the language I'm using now." "

"I see," said Zelda. "What else happened to you?" She said.

"Well, I lived a quiet life in the United States, in the year 2001, I was vacationing in a country called England, I decided to check out they're famed Sherwood Forest. I went in there and I fell down a hill. When I got up, I heard a whispery voice call my name, "Alexi..." It said. Now I had no idea of how it knew my real name, but it called out to me. I was a little scared, and I started walking, trying to find my way out when I heard it again, this time it was louder. "Alexi!" It said, now I was terrified, I started running as fast as I could, then stepped on this piece of land which was covered up my leafs and grass, it was a disguised hole, and I fell in. I got up and I saw, a sword. It was in a pedestal, and then I heard that voice again..."Alexi...Pull out the sword...." "Who are you!" I said. I got no response but I did as it told me, and I pulled it out. As I held the blade I felt enormous power in it- like I was holding a lightning bolt. Then I read the inscription on the pedestal and it basically said that only the chosen one could pull out Excalibur and fight evil. Now legends say in my world that this sword could have been forged my God himself, so that us mortals would have a weapon against evil! Now, after I had Excalibur in my hands, I got out of the hole...And well, to make a long story short, I found out that I was indeed the chosen one, the one who would fight against a great evil. I did, I saved the world. When I was done, I was a changed man, before the incident I was quiet, shy, and not very tough. When it was all over, I wasn't shy anymore, I was brave and I wanted to help people. So I opened up my services, I called myself the "Demonbuster" busting demons is what I stared doing. But then...I answered this one call and I went to investigate and well...I got sucked into a vortex and here I am."

Link and Zelda looked at each other. _So basically Alexi is the Link in his world, in fact he's almost just like Link, well other than his clothes and ears.. _Zelda thought. "Man, that's quite a story Alexi," Said Link. Alexi nodded. "You know, Link is quite a hero in our world too... "Oh yeah?" Alexi said. Zelda and Link nodded, and Zelda told him about Link's adventures and how he saved the world from Ganondorf, and she even told Alexi about the Triforce. "Wow," said Alexi, "You're quite the hero Link. So the Triforce really can grant the wishes of anyone who touches it?" "Yes," Said Zelda. "That's why it's kept in the sacred realm. I also hold Triforce of wisdom, Link has the Triforce of courage, and Gannon still has the Triforce of power. Hopefully he'll remain there forever. Alexi nodded, _Man, Link's quite the hero, and that Triforce- man this place sounds like a fairy-tale! _"So, where am I going to stay? Since Hyrule is going to be my new home I guess" Alexi asked. "You can sleep in one of the extra bedrooms in the castle, don't worry we have a ton of guestrooms Alexi," said Zelda. 

"Thank you, that's very kind of you Zelda. Oh, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some things out of my car before I get all settled in."

"No problem, can you find your way back?" Said Zelda

"Of course, I have a great sense of direction."

Then Zelda said; "One more thing Alexi, here take this pass, you can go in and out of the castle as you please with this."

Alexi took the pass, and headed out for his car.

By now it was dark in Hyrule, Alexi approached his car and unlocked the trunk, inside were personal affects, soda, electronic equipment, and high-tech weaponry. Alexi grabbed a big bag from the trunk and put some personal affects, soda, some RPG's and launcher in the bag, then he found an AK-47 battle rifle that belonged to his brother Ivan. He looked at the rifle,_ This is one of the only things I have left of my brother..._His parents had told him that Ivan's fellow comrades had smuggled his battle rifle back to the USSR for his family as a memento. After Alexi's great journey, his parents gave him the AK, as a gift telling him that Ivan would want his brother to have his rifle_. You never know, the RPG's and AK might come in handy..._Alexi stuffed the rifle and spare mag's into the bag and headed back to the castle. When Alexi got back to the castle Zelda showed him to his room. "Well I'm going to get some rest now, good night Link, good night Alexi," "Good night Zelda," they both said. Zelda walked off and headed toward her royal chambers. "What's ya got in the bag?" Asked Link 

"This? Oh come on in, I'll show you Link."

Alexi entered his new room and Link fallowed him in. Alexi dumped his bag out on the bed. Link's eyes went wide as he looked at all the stuff, there were bottles, paper, pictures, a weird looking object that looked like a pipe with cone sticking out of it. "What the heck is that?" Asked Link. "This," said Alexi "is an RPG, it's a weapon that causes mass destruction, that "pipe" you see is the launcher and that "cone" shaped object is the weapon itself, please don't touch." Link was totally in awe here. "Oh and this Link, belonged to my brother Ivan." Alexi picked up the AK-47 and allowed Link to look, but not touch. "What does it do?" Asked Link. "Well it's hard to explain, but you know what a crossbow is right?" 

"Yeah."

"Well this is basically the same thing, but it doesn't use arrows, it uses bullets, plus it's self-loading, meaning I don't have to keep reloading after each single shot. It can fire up to 30 times without re-loading. Basically it's a hundred times better than your crossbows. And that's just tip of the iceberg for our weaponry Link." Link was shaking his head he couldn't believe how advanced warfare was on his world..."Well Alexi, I'm gonna get to bed, it's getting late." 

"All right, good night Link." 

Link then left Alexi's room and headed off to get some rest. 

After Alexi put his stuff away, he decided to get some rest too, he crawled into his bed and to his surprise, it was very comfy. Alexi lied in his bed and opened up his wallet; inside were pictures of his family, he looked at the first picture it was taken about a year ago, he looked at his mother. Her name was Tonya, She was a pretty woman with red hair and green eyes, she had been born in the Russian republic in 1947, his father's name was Viktor, and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was born in 1949 and was from the Georgian republic. His parents met in high school and it was love at first sight. The two married at a young age, and a year later they had twins; Ivan and Nadia. Ivan had green eyes, just like his mother, but he had brown hair, Nadia the same. When Ivan and Nadia were six they had another child; Alexandra. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Then came Alexi, the runt of the family. When he was one, his brother Ivan enlisted to fight the Afghans; his brother was just a patriot, that's all.... But it got him killed...Alexi looked at the picture of him, his mother and father, Nadia and Alexandra. He smiled. Alexi remembered how his sisters used to gang up on him and play pranks and tricks on him when he was little, and then they'd end up getting yelled at by they're mother. Alexi was going to miss them.... He then came to a photo of his brother Ivan; he was dressed in his uniform and was carrying his rifle. Alexi really wished he could have known his brother.... Alexi felt a tear drip down his face. He wiped it away and decided he had to get some sleep or he would break down crying...He blew out the fire in the lamp next to his bed and tried to sleep. Alexi then thought back to his first memory...It was the news that Ivan had been killed in Afghanistan.....He remembered his mom and dad crying, then his sisters found out and they started crying...Alexi asked what was wrong.... Then his parents told him Ivan wouldn't be coming back...... Alexi blinked and then cried.... He couldn't hold back the tears any longer....

Link lay in his bed thinking about Alexi. _Poor guy I can't imagine what he's going through right now. I mean if I couldn't return to my world I'd be upset too...I sure hope he'll be able to cope.... And_ with those thoughts Link fell asleep. 

It was about 3:15 in the morning and Alexi was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having a nightmare about his childhood.....He was 11-years-old in in elementary school.... "No! Stop picking on me leave me alone!!!" Alexi was surrounded by two bullies who were in the sixth grade, "Hey! Russkie! Where's my lunch money?" Said one of the bullies. "I...I don't have it today..." Alexi or he better known as "Leon" back then said. "Well that's too bad commie." Said the other one. "What ever shall we do with this loser?" 

"I say we hang him up by his under shorts."

"No!!" Alexi said, "Please leave me alone!!! Somebody help!" 

The bullies laughed at him and one of them grabbed Alexi and said, "No-one wants to help you Russkie," and then the bullie punched Alexi in the face and the other hit him in the stomach. Alexi groaned in pain.... The bullies let him go, then they spit on him, and then they finally left. Alexi was crying, he didn't wanna leave Russia, but his parents thought it would have been for the best..._How wrong they were.... He_ thought... "AAH!" Alexi yelled as he woke up from his nightmare. He was sweating profusely ..._It was just a nightmare, _he thought_...But that event actually happened.. Actually that went on until I went to middle school...But when I was a kid, many Americans didn't like Soviets/Russians.... But at least things cooled down as the years went bye... _Alexi thought, he looked at the clock. "3:22" it read. Alexi laid back down and went back to sleep. 

Alexi woke up again at about 8:00 AM, he got up. Took his first shower in Hyrule and dressed in his "coveralls," that was his official uniform complete with a "no demon," patch on it, after all he was what Time magazine called "The REAL Ghostbuster." Alexi smiled and left his room. He saw Link walking around the hallways. "Hi Link!" Alexi said. "Good morning Alexi," said Link. "Hey Alexi, I've been thinking and well, since you're gonna be here forever and you're a big hero like me, what do you see, we become partners?" 

_Really? _Alexi thought it would be pretty cool to be Link's partner_. "_You bet Link! I'm with ya all the way!" Said Alexi.

"Great! I could always use another hand to help me on my adventures." 

Link and Alexi then went down the great staircase and headed into the dining room. When Alexi tasted his breakfast he felt like vomiting! _Man this stuff is vile! But I guess I'll have to get used to it._ Link saw the expression on Alexi's face and laughed. "Don't like it huh?" Alexi shook his head. "Don't worry," Link said. "You'll get used to it." Just then a soldier came running into the dining room. "Link!! There's something wrong, there's a man outside the gates saying he was attacked by some monster in the Lost woods!"

"Is the man OK?" Asked Link. He's hurt but he should be fine, but he's frantic!" Said the soldier. "Show us to him," said Link. 

Outside the castle gate Link and Alexi saw a young man, probably in his twenties, with minor cuts and wounds on him, he was pacing franticly. "Sir?" Said Link.

"Oh please help me! That THING tried to kill me!!" He said. "What was it?" Asked Link. 

"A demon!! It looked like a serpent." Link and Alexi wasted no time; they headed towards the main drawbridge that led to Hyrule field. "Wait Link, we should take my car." Said Alexi. "No way! There's no way in heck I'm riding in that thing again!!"

Alexi's Trans-am drove off into Hyrule field with Alexi in the driver's seat and Link in the passenger seat. "I see you're a persuasive speaker Alexi," Link said. Alexi looked over at link briefly and grinned. Alexi then floored it.

Alexi stopped the Trans-am just short of the entrance to Kokiri forest. Alexi got out, along with Link who promptly vomited like the last time. "Don't worry Link, after a few more times you should get used to it." Link just looked up at Alexi and gave him an evil look. "What?" Alexi said trying to act all innocent. Link got up and said: "Okay, okay, we should get going into the Lost woods." Alexi nodded. 

When the two of them entered the Lost woods Alexi took out his custom-made "SFA" meter and started scanning. "What is that thing?" Asked Link. "It's a Spirit Field Analyzer, SFA for short, I can use it to detect spirits and demons... Wait a minute, I'm getting a signal. It's about 800 feet from us northwest." Said Alexi. "That's in the sacred forest meadow, come on!" Link and Alexi headed off for the sacred forest meadow. "So Link," Alexi said. "Where's the king of Hyrule? I haven't seen him around." Link let out a regretful sigh. "He's dead, he was taken ill last year...and the illness killed him. Zelda was devastated, she's still a princess but she rules the country now..." 

"I'm sorry Link."

"It's OK.. Ah, we're here!"

Link and Alexi entered the Sacred forest meadow. Alexi looked around_. Man this place is lovely; Hyrule is such a beautiful country._ Link could tell something was a miss, the deku shrubs that normally would be attacking him by now were missing.... Probably_ eaten..._Link thought...Link and Alexi made there way around the meadow, they came to a stairway and climbed it, at the top Alexi saw a ruined building._ What is that?_ "What is that Link?" Asked Alexi, "That? That's the Forest temple, been abandoned for ages." Just then Link and Alexi heard some sort of screeching Link and Alexi looked up at the Forest temple to see...Some sort of serpent emerge from it. Link and Alexi unsheathed their swords and prepared to fight this insidious creature. It was huge, it was at least 40 feet, and it had a big jaw filled with jagged-edged teeth- and it looked hungry!! "Alexi split up, lets give him more then one target to worry about!" "Right!" Said Alexi. Link and Alexi headed off in two different directions; the serpent screeched and went after Link. "Come on!" Link yelled. Link then revved up his sword and zapped the serpent. The serpent screamed in pain. "How'd you like the taste of that huh?" Said Link. The serpent then went after Alexi; it screeched and prepared to attack. Alexi dodged it's attack, but he didn't realize it's tail was ready to smack him. "Alexi look out!" But it was too late Alexi was hit hard by the serpent, Alexi was knocked at least ten feet and landed on the ground, with a loud "Ooooof!" Link ran up to the serpent and swiped him with his sword. The serpent howled in pain and tried to hit Link with his tail, just like he did with Alexi. Link simply blocked it with his shield. The serpent was now furious and was now going berserk! Link could barely fend off its attacks. Meanwhile, Alexi was getting up, "Oh, that's it, this serpent bastard's gonna pay!" Alexi gripped Excalibur and revved it up; Link's sword wasn't the only sword that could zap monsters. "Mess with the Demonbuster will ya? Take this!" And then Alexi fired off a shot and it hit the Serpent in the side, the serpent collapsed, this gave Link enough time to dish out the final blow, and Link ran his sword right through the serpent's eye, it screeched in great pain, then it collapsed and died. Then it just vanished! Link and Alexi sheathed their swords and put away they're shields. "You did it Link!" Alexi said. "No.." Link said.. "We did it! Put it their partner!!"

THE END.......... Or is it?


End file.
